gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiibo
Amiibo is the brand of NFC figures created by Nintendo for their games. It's also the only way you'll ever get official merchandise for Earthbound, Fire Emblem, Xenoblade, Game & Watch and Duck Hunt. And Ice Clim- wait. But hey, at least you won't have to important anything from Japan to be able to get an official Luc- wait. Wave 1 Wave 1 contained the first revealed Amiibo figures. It was released with the game on November 21st, 2014. Wave 1 contains the following: ).]] *Mario *Peach *Yoshi *DK's in, dis gon be bananas *Link *Fox *Samus Aran *Wii Fit Trainer *Villager *Pikachu *Kirby *Marth Wave 2 Wave 2 was revealed later. It was supposed to release on December 14, 2014, but some stores got it early, some didn't get it at all, some only got certain figures... basically, there was a huge SNAFU because of Nintendo's terrible release schedule. Remember the fiasco with Fire Emblem: Awakening? Now imagine that if six games came out that day instead of one, street date were broken, and there was no digital option. Yeah, just like that. *Zelda *Diddy Kong *Luigi *Little Mac *Captain Falcon *Pit Wave 3 ]] Wave 3 was revealed even later. It will be the first wave to have store-exclusive Amiibo, listed below (although we'd like to note that yes, Shulk is (predictably) Gamestop exclusive, meaning Nintendo never learns). WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHEN IT'S COMING OUT. COME ON NINTENDO, YOU HAD THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO TELL US DURING THE JANUARY DIRECT. *Rosalina and Luma (Target exclusive) *Bowser *Lucario (Toys Я Us exclusive) *Toon Link *Sheik *Ike *Shulk (Gamestop Exclusive) *Sonic *Mega Man *King Dedede *Meta Knight (Best Buy Exclusive) Wave 4 Wave 4 was revealed during the January (2015) nintendo direct. None of these seem to be store exclusive and they are actually available to preorder in some places! Not much more to say about this selection... But then again, don't get your hopes up- we didn't immediately learn of the Wave 3 exclusivity. Chances are we will know soon, at least. * Robin * Lucina * Pac-Man * Wario * Ness * Charizard Quality A controversial topic of Amiibo has been the quality, notably the drastic drop from the prototypes shown at E3 (and in the images of the first two waves) to their current states. While not technically a quality thing, Amiibo only work with one game that uses their data (as in, does more than reading). If you try to do another, you have to delete your original data on it. Meaning Nintendo's going to be releasing a lot of Amiibo in the future. Amiibo Link.png|Link is now supported by a frozen pool of urine. Amiibo Marth 1.png|The Falchion's gone limp. Also symbolization for Marth's relationship with his wife. Amiibo Marth 2.jpg|Marth has no mouth and he must scream. Amiibo Peach.jpg|They also put a black void in, but the file type for that picture didn't want to upload. Amiibo Wii Fit Trainer 1.png|Nothing compared to what happened to Fox, Luigi, and Captain Falcon. lucina-amiibo.jpg|Lucina ate too much ice-cream after her fathers death Amiibo Owners Put your name under a character if you own said character's Amiibo! Mario * kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 * Patwhit01 * HerbertMcGee * pokemonclaw11 Peach * kidmf935 * energyman2289 * pokemonclaw11 Yoshi * HerbertMcGee * kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 * Patwhit01 * pokemonclaw11 Donkey Kong * HerbertMcGee * kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 * JorentyIII * pokemonclaw11 Link * kidmf935 * BiggerRidIey * Svedeesh_Cheff * Mikokiri * pokemonclaw11 Fox * BiggerRidIey * HerbertMcGee * kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 Samus Aran * BiggerRidIey * HerbertMcGee * kidmf935 * Svedeesh_Cheff * Mikokiri * pokemonclaw11 Wii Fit Trainer * kidmf935 * HerbertMcGee Villager * kidmf935 * HerbertMcGee Pikachu * kidmf935 * HerbertMcGee * Mikokiri * Patwhit01 Kirby * kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 * Mikokiri * HerbertMcGee * energyman2289 * pokemonclaw11 Marth * kidmf935 * energyman2289 * HerbertMcGee Little Mac * kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 * energyman2289 * pokemonclaw11 Zelda * kidmf935 * Mikokiri * Patwhit01 * pokemonclaw11 Diddy Kong * kidmf935 * HerbertMcGee * pokemonclaw11 Pit *Powerclaw1 * kidmf935 * Mikokiri * HerbertMcGee * pokemonclaw11 Luigi * kidmf935 * Mikokiri * HerbertMcGee * pokemonclaw11 Captain Falcon * kidmf935 * HerbertMcGee * Svedeesh_Cheff (incoming from trade) * energyman2289 * pokemonclaw11 Pre-Orders * Powerclaw1 (Shulk) * kidmf935 (Shulk, Ike) * HerbertMcGee (Shulk, Lucario, Meta Knight, Ike, King Dedede, Little Mac, Mega Man, Sonic) * Mikokiri (Shulk, Ike, Sonic, Mega Man, Rosalina, Toon Link, Sheik, Robin, Lucina, Pac-Man, Ness... SMB Series Luigi...) * energyman2289 (Shulk, Mega Man) * Patwhit01 (Shulk) * Divine_shadow_ (Shulk) * pokemonclaw11 (Lucario, Bowser, Toon Link, Sheik, Ike, King Dedede, Sonic and Mega Man) Defects Another feature Amiibo figures are famous for is the stunning amount of defects, including Metroid having two blasters on his arm instead of one (which later sold for $2,500) and working as a Russian metro pass. PSA: When Amiibo shopping, always look at all of them, even the ones you already have. Defective ones are selling for quite a bit, so it's always worth a look. Here are some other examples (as with above, there are some not listed that have it even worse than most of these, such as stuff like SPECS OF BROWN PAINT ON THEIR FACES AND CLOTHING, OOOOOO!!!) Amiibo Villager 1.jpg|Ooh, clever. No one saw that one coming... Amiibo Link 2.jpg|Seems painful. Qwhwhreno9qgb5mapcwn.jpg|Do you think we can do a scan-and-run on this bitch? Amiibo Wii Fit Trainer 2.jpeg|Looks like someone did too much yoga. Amiibo Samus 1.JPG|$2,500. These people are insane. Legless peach amiibo ebay 1.jpg|The legless Peach, over $10,000 people. Leftvright.jpg|Villager doesn't know his lefts and rights Bald mario amiibo ebay.jpg|Lack of paint is a defect now. $ 35.JPG|First legless, now backwards legs. Lootcrate armless fox amiibo.jpg|Silly Fox, you're meant to chop off your legs, not your arms. Hsnbms0182rgx09nm8gh.jpg|Do people know how to package shit properly anymore? Zdiyuzevshvnmwrz9ytd.jpg|GESUS PEOPLE, USE MORE GLUE! yuihoj.JPG|Packaging issues... $_57.JPG|Great. Instead of being double useful, now she's useless. Doubej.jpg|No Marth! Not you too! You're expensive enough already! 2759094-nohandluigi.jpg|This can actually be a birth defect too. amiibo copy.jpg|This seems intentional... It's not even the same arm as his right. amiibo.jpg|Gezus crust, how horrifying. poaWXmB.jpg|This is what happens when you let drunk employees package the Amiibos. tumblr_nfilxjTe461qadqfco4_500.jpg|They REALLY need some more glue if they keep coming off their bases WHILE IN THE PACKAGING... tumblr_ngokl5QZSq1rv3781o1_500.jpg|One of these things is not like the others... tumblr_nh0md11t9L1u6vtgoo1_1280.jpg|Luigi is suffering baldness too now... First Mario, now his brother... Who's next? Wario? tumblr_nh0mojHuGq1u6vtgoo1_1280.jpg|Not an actual Amiibo defect but it's a Package defect... What's next? Forgetting the aluminium plate? tumblr_nh0s90UIjk1qins39o1_500.jpg|Gawd, I think the packaging team just doesn't care anymore... xpgud0w7vsatsh1fo7bz.jpg|You seriously can't do this just by shaking the box. Rarity It must also be noted that some Amiibo characters are incredibly hard to find, with Marth and Villager as the two rarest (Even tho Mikokiri saw about a dozen of both of them in her favourite EB games but they sold quickly after the rumour). As in, they're completely sold out nearly everywhere, and in the places where they're not, they usually cost more than the default cost of three Amiibos. And due to the compatibility with Hyrule Warriors, Link seems to be sold out in many places too, mainly because: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I WANT THAT MOTHER FUCKING SPINNERRRRRRR BECAUSE MUST HAVE ALL WEAPONS!!!!!!!! What? You say I got all the weapons in adventure mode? THAT ISN'T ENOUGH, I GOTTA BUY ALL THE DLC AND SHIT BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING COMPLETIONIST/PERFECTIONIST!!!!!! And now Nintendo's allegedly started discontinuing Amiibos. But not just any, no, just the ones that completely sell out and are going for hundreds of dollars online. Because dumping the ones that sell like crazy is clearly the best idea. It's not like it makes absolutely no sen- oh, wait, this is Nintendo we're talking about. And the day after the wave 2 release, Mikokiri asked someone at EB games where they were. He reported that EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM was preordered, which is the same reason why Link wasn't anywhere near her and most likely Samus. Moral of the story: Preorder or you're fucked. Bill Trinen confirmed on January 14th, 2015 that Marth and some other rare Amiibo would be restocked later in the year. Famous Amiibo topicsCategory:Smash Bros There have been a few notable topics where the Amiibo are the main focus. One of them was showing off the official mass-production designs. Many people complained about Link's butter stick and the fact that he was looking down, and how literally EVERYONE that didn't need a support before (Such as Wii Fit Trainer and Villager) NOW need supports around their feet for no real reason. Many people said that they would cancel their amiibo preorder and not buy one at all but... They probably have at least one. Another one was the one that birthed the Idea of Corndog Shulk. Mikokiri stated in the topic that she wanted a Shulk amiibo for one reason only: It would most likely have a pole rammed up his ass. This was deleted probably because a pussy saw it as a rape joke but It was kept alive long enough for it to birth Corndog Shulk. Several quotes relating to the pole up Shulks ass were made such as "He'll really be feeling that (In the morning)", and the pole up the ass was also linked to his recovery: Ass Rush. ScalpingCategory:Smash Bros Scalping is the practice of buying as many Amiibo as possible to sell them at inflated prices when others can't buy them. It is both an abominable practice and a good one that punishes others for not getting Amiibo when they could because hey, it's their own fault for not constantly going to every single store to check every last moment of the day. This isn't only for Amiibos though, as Gamecube controller ports never seem to restock enough for them to cost as much as a Marth amiibo on Ebay or some shit. Non-Smash Bros. Amiibo Other Amiibo are being made, but that's off-topic , so we won't say anything... except that Bill pointed out that Toad was getting an Amiibo for the first time. Bill hates Sakurai's guts confirmed. TriviaCategory:TerminologyCategory:MechonCategory:Probably a shape-shifting lizardCategory:Rated Most Hated * People on eBay have been labelling the elusive 3 from wave 1 as 'Discontinued', and Little Mac too... For some reason. * The average price of a Marth Amiibo on eBay is $99. * You must have at least 1 Amiibo to complete an achievement on Hyrule Warriors (Which is basically scan your Amiibo 100 times, takes at most 100 days to complete, minimum is 20 days). * LordCarlisle hates the fact that they lock some content of games with amiibos (especially weapons in Hyrule Warriors). * Amiibo-locked content is generally (if not always) patched into a game if not completely supplemental, but people are still acting like Nintendo's worse than EA now.